Balloons are beloved, as toys and as festive decoration, by both children and adults. Particularly popular are helium-filled balloons, which can almost seem to be alive when allowed to float freely through space. In recent years, Mylar® balloons, with their shiny, eye-catching surfaces, have become commonplace. Latex-based balloons are still popular and tend to be less expensive than Mylar® balloons, but are generally less “showy” than Mylar® balloons.
It is always desirable to make balloons more fun and interesting for children and adults. The inventor has observed that, since a balloon generally is an inexpensive but short-lived item, it also could be desirable to provide illumination and illuminated features for a balloon at a cost commensurate with the cost of the balloon.